Renaissance(s)
by MissV27
Summary: Os écrit dans le cadre du concours LTC 'Premier anniversaire'. Rating M on ne sait jamais si une suite se profile...
Coucou tout le monde. On continue dans la mise à jour de la publication des OS écrits pour ''Le Twilight Contest''. Celui-ci avait pour thème le ''Premier anniversaire''.

Premier anniversaire de mariage, de la naissance d'un enfant, d'une rencontre ou de tout autre évènement... J'espère que vous aimerez.

Bisous

Véro-MissV

 **Disclammer :** Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûre à Stephanie Meyer( chanceuse devant l'Eternel ), je ne suis responsable que du contexte de cet OS dans le cadre du concours "Premier anniversaire".

* * *

 **Renaissance(s)**

\- Alors le traiteur est arrivé, tout est installé. La déco est parfaite nous n'avons plus qu'à nous préparer et attendre les invités.

\- "La déco parfaite". Ça va les chevilles?

\- Quoi? J'ai fait du bon boulot c'est normal de le souligner.

\- Oui, oui Alice.

Non mais quel **phénomène** cette Alice.

\- Tu vois. Bon allez hop on se prépare et autant dire qu'il y a du boulot avec toi.

\- Merci!

\- Je t'en prie.

Nous partons nous préparer pour la fête de ce soir. Une double **célébration** en fait. Pour la plus grande partie des convives nous célébrons le diplôme fraîchement obtenu d'Edward. Et pour mes quelques amis nous fêtons également ma nouvelle vie...

Un an déjà que je revis! Ça me parait si proche et si lointain en même temps. J'aimerais tellement savoir à qui je dois cette renaissance. Pouvoir le ou la remercier. Mais cette personne a désiré rester anonyme, je n'ai donc aucun moyen de la retrouver pour le faire. Même si je doute de pouvoir trouver des mots assez forts pour remercier un inconnu qui a sacrifié un de ses reins afin de me sauver, moi, une parfaite étrangère.

Je souffrais d'une insuffisance rénale depuis deux ans. Mon quotidien était réglé par les dialyses et les examens en tous genres. J'étais sur la liste d'attente car mon état empirait, mais les greffons sont difficiles à trouver et mon père étant décédé avant ma naissance, je n'ai plus de famille. Enfin non, il me reste ma mère, mais je préférais passer ma vie sous dialyse, voir pire, plutôt que de lui demander son **groupe sanguin** et lui faire passer le test de compatibilité.

J'ai coupé les ponts le jour où je suis arrivée vers elle, le visage en sang, et que je lui ai dit que son nouveau mari m'avait agressée. Il avait développé une sorte de **fascination** pour moi mais ne m'approchait pas. Jusqu'à ce jour...

Ma mère ne m'a pas crue malgré l'évidence. Cette nuit là, j'ai pris le peu d'affaires qui m'appartenaient, mes économies et je suis partie sans faire d' **adieux**. Le hasard m'a menée à Forks. Une petite bourgade qui allait changer ma vie de bien des façons...

*Flashback*

Je me suis arrêtée dans un café-restaurant afin de me poser et de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire pour subvenir à mes besoins. Car je doute que mon diplôme de photographe me serve beaucoup par ici. A moins qu'on me demande de photographier la forêt qui recouvre la moitié de la ville. C'est à ce moment là que mon destin a basculé, lorsque j'ai fait ma **première rencontre** avec le clan Cullen. Plus précisément avec Esmé. Une femme qui inspire d'instinct la confiance. Elle incarne le mot bonté en un seul regard.

\- Mademoiselle pardonnez-moi de vous aborder de cette façon. Je m'appelle Esmé Cullen, je suis infirmière et je pense que votre visage a besoin de soins.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre sollicitude, mais ça guérira d'ici quelques jours ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- J'en doute. Ou du moins pas sans séquelles. L'état de votre œil m'inquiète, ainsi que la coupure que vous avez sur la joue. Elle a besoin de points de suture à mon avis.

Je ne répond rien. J'avoue que mon œil m'inquiète aussi mais je n'ai pas les moyens de consulter et je ne veux pas risquer que ma mère me retrouve en passant par mon assurance.

\- Si c'est un problème d'argent ne vous en faites pas, je travaille trois jours par semaine dans un dispensaire. Il n'y aura rien à payer. De plus mon fils est étudiant en ophtalmologie il pourra vous examiner gratuitement.

J'hésite mais c'est vrai que ça me rassurerait.

Un **coup de fil** plus tard elle m'emmène au dispensaire de **Port-Angeles** , lié à l'hôpital de Forks afin de retrouver son fils qui est en stage et justement de garde ce soir.

\- Au fait quel est votre prénom?

\- Bella.

\- Enchantée Bella. Est-ce que vous voulez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? Qui vous a fait ça?

\- ...

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne dirais rien.

Après une **hésitation** je fini par me lancer.

\- Le mari de ma mère... Nous n'avons jamais eu de bonnes relations mais hier soir tout est parti en vrille, un vrai **cauchemar**. Il m'a sauté dessus et lorsque je me suis débattue il m'a frappée. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et suis allée rejoindre ma mère sur son lieu de travail. Elle l'a défendu, je suis partie. Et ne me demandez pas de recoller les morceaux. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir!

\- Je n'allais pas te le demander. Je comprend ce que tu ressens. Mon ex mari me frappait. Sans **Carlisle** , mon mari actuel je serais certainement morte. Alors non je ne te dirais jamais de retourner là-bas Bella et encore moins dans un endroit où une mère ne défend pas son enfant!

Je tente de sourire à cette femme, **l'ange** gardien dans toute sa splendeur, qui a su rester humaine malgré les souffrances que la vie lui a imposées.

\- Merci. Mais Esmé êtes-vous sûre que je ne vous causerais pas de problèmes au dispensaire?

\- Non ma belle et mon fils est prévenu il s'est chargé de tout.

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

\- Prends soin de toi et nous serons quittes.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça? Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

\- Je vois qui tu es et la détresse dans laquelle tu te trouves, je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquille en te laissant errer de la sorte sans rien faire.

Je ne peux dire quoi que ce soit face à tant de bonté et me contente d'acquiescer en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons. Tout le personnel nous accueille chaleureusement. Elle est appréciée de tous apparemment. Nous nous dirigeons dans une petite salle et patientons jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un jeune homme d'une beauté et une élégance à couper le souffle. On recrute les médecins sur les podiums maintenant? Un sourire bienveillant naît sur ses lèvres et même sans présentations je sais de suite qu'il s'agit du fils d'Esmé. Cette famille est remplie d'anges ou quoi?

\- Bonsoir maman, mademoiselle.

\- Edward je te présente Bella. Bella c'est mon fils Edward.

\- Enchanté Bella.

\- De même.

Je me sens rosir quelque peu lorsque son regard se pose sur moi mais tente de rester stoïque.

\- Maman m'a expliqué ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Votre œil a pris un coup ou êtes-vous tombée sur quelque chose?

Je baisse la tête plus honteuse que jamais. Edward me relève le menton en douceur.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte Bella. La seule personne qui le doit est celle qui vous a mise dans cet état. Maintenant dites-moi tout.

\- C'est un coup de poing.

Je vois Esmé se tendre. Son fils tente de rester impassible mais semble tendu également.

\- Un seul ?

\- Non au moins deux. Le deuxième est tombé en dessous. J'imagine que c'est ce qui a fendu ma joue.

\- D'accord. D'autres coups ou... violences ailleurs?

\- Des coups de pieds dans l'estomac et le dos mais ça va.

\- Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même. Je vais devoir examiner votre œil et palper le plancher orbitaire. Si c'est trop douloureux dîtes-le moi. Ensuite nous ferons des radiographies de votre visage, afin de voir si il y a des dégâts internes. Nous ferons aussi des examens pour le dos et l'estomac. Une prise de sang sera nécessaire également.

\- C'est vraiment indispensable?

\- Oui

Devant ma grimace, Esmé me promet de se charger de la prise de sang.

\- Je suis la meilleure dans ce domaine tu ne sentiras rien.

\- Je vous fais confiance.

Et effectivement je n'ai rien senti. Les radios n'ont montré aucune lésion grave. J'ai cependant dû soigner et protéger mon œil pendant quelques temps.

 **Les Cullen** m'ont recueillie, soignée et choyée comme si j'étais une des leurs. J'ai rencontré Alice et Emmett, les jumeaux de la fratrie. Chose qui m'a amusée car je n'ai jamais vu des jumeaux aussi peu assortis. Alice est petite, fine et épuisante à ses heures, tandis qu'Emmett est un grand gaillard musclé mais pas agressif pour un sou. Carlisle s'est de suite montré protecteur envers moi. Un vrai père. Un comme j'aime me représenter en imaginant ce que mon père Charlie aurait pu être. Et puis il y avait Edward. Malheureusement on se voyait peu car il travaillait énormément pour valider son stage et pouvoir aller suivre sa spécialisation en ophtalmologie. Une fois mon œil rétablit et mon visage présentable, j'ai pu chercher un travail. J'avais trouvé un petit job dans la boulangerie du village. Je soupçonne les Cullen d'y être pour quelque chose mais j'avais réellement besoin de cet argent afin d'assumer mes dépenses et j'aimais ce que je faisais.

Malheureusement, deux mois plus tard, j'ai dû me résigner à retourner au dispensaire. Je ne voulais pas en parler, mais mon dos me faisait encore mal et je me sentais lasse. Ne voulant alerter personne j'avais profité d'un soir de congé d'Edward pour m'y rendre. Ce qui n'a pas fonctionné du tout.

\- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Edward! Tu n'es pas en repos?

\- Non Jasper est tombé malade, je le remplace. Tu es souffrante?

\- Euuuh ... Je ...

\- Bella dis moi ce qu'il se passe? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. De plus, je suis tenu au secret médical. Cette consultation restera entre nous.

Je réfléchis quelques instants puis fini par lui expliquer mon problème.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. Tu as peut-être une micro lésion qui nous a échappé.

\- Je ne voulais pas perdre mon travail et vous faites déjà tellement pour moi.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant Bella. Et nous protégeons notre famille.

Ses mots me touchent.

\- Merci.

\- Bon, tu es là maintenant, et c'est ce qui compte. Je vais voir ce qui cloche.

Après une batterie d'examens, Edward revient quelques heures plus tard, le visage complètement blême.

\- Tu devrais travailler ta neutralité Edward, tu ferais paniquer le plus zen des bouddhas.

\- Bella...

Je renonce à la plaisanterie en entendant son ton grave.

\- Vas-y dis le!

\- Tes examens révèlent une insuffisance rénale. Vu l'état avancé de la maladie nous devrons te mettre sous dialyse 3 fois par semaine afin de compenser le travail que tes reins peinent à faire.

\- Quoi? Mais comment? Je n'ai jamais eu de symptômes. Ça ne peut pas venir de nulle part comme ça.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais...

\- Attends, est-ce que les coups que j'ai reçus ont causé ça?

\- Je ne peux le prouver, ça pourrait très bien être une insuffisance qui se développe très vite mais c'est une possibilité en effet. Ou du moins ça n'a pas aidé. Je suis tellement désolé Bella.

Je m'effondre et laisse couler les larmes de longues minutes. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Alors que ma vie reprenait un sens petit à petit.

Edward s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Shhhh. Ça va aller Bella. Je sais que les soins sont contraignants mais nous te soutiendrons et avec un peu de chance tu pourras être greffée.

\- La chance ne m'a pas vraiment dans ses petits papiers Edward.

\- Je pense au contraire qu'elle a un plan pour toi depuis le début. Sinon elle ne t'aurait pas menée à nous.

\- J'espère...

Les mois et les années ont passé. Les Cullen me soutenaient de façon formidable. Ils sont devenu ma vrai famille. La plus importante des familles, celle du cœur.

Edward m'a également beaucoup aidé. Il faisait toutes ses pauses avec moi lorsque je devais venir au dispensaire. Nous avons appris à nous connaître et découvert que nous avions énormément de points communs. Au fil du temps et des dialyses il est devenu mon meilleur ami, mon confident, voire un peu plus de mon côté mais pour lui j'étais et je suis comme sa petite sœur.

Malheureusement même si les soins me permettaient de vivre, ma santé se dégradait petit à petit. Mon meilleur espoir de guérison était d'appeler ma mère mais je m'y refusait catégoriquement. Chose que tout le monde comprenait ou du moins respectait, sauf Edward.

\- Bella ton état empire de jour en jour, il faut que tu appelles ta mère!

\- Non! Jamais! Je préfère rester liée à cette machine jour et nuit ou mourir plutôt que de supplier cette femme!

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça! Elle a mal agit c'est certain, mais est-ce une raison de te laisser mourir? Penses à ta survie!

\- Je ne veux rien d'elle, le sujet est clos! Et puis il y a toujours l'espoir de trouver un donneur.

\- Tu sais comme moi que c'est très rare.

\- Tant pis. Le destin choisira ce qu'il veut faire de moi.

\- Je ne te laisserait pas faire!

\- Si tu sous-entends que tu veux appeler ma mère contre ma volonté et lui faire la **révélation** de mon état, sache que je partirais. Elle m'a rayé de sa vie lorsqu'elle a choisi son mari plutôt que moi. J'ai également tiré un trait sur elle et c'est irrévocable!

Réalisant l' **impasse** de notre discussion, Edward repart furieux de la salle des dialyses. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir mais cette femme ne fait définitivement pas partie des possibilités envisageables pour ma santé.

Les **complications** s'enchaînant, j'ai dû me résigner à accepter que les médecins inscrivent mon nom sur la liste des greffes. Hélas rien ne venait. Mes amis ainsi que leurs proches ont décidé de faire les tests. Mais aucun n'était compatible. Leur geste m'a émue profondément. Je ne savait pas si j'allais m'en sortir ou pas mais au moins j'aurais connu l'amour sincère d'une famille.

Quelques jours plus tard, une nouvelle mauvaise nouvelle me tombait dessus...

\- Bella il faut que je te parle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Mon stage est fini et validé.

\- Mais c'est génial, félicitations! Eh bien il va falloir que je trouve une autre façon de m'occuper pendant mes dialyses, ce n'est pas grave on se verra ailleurs.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas Bella. Ma spécialisation en ophtalmo commence dans une semaine… Je… Je pars en Angleterre pour un an.

Je ravale la boule qui m'obstrue d'un coup la gorge et tente de ne pas lui faire voir mon désarroi.

\- C'est formidable Edward, tu touches enfin ton rêve du doigt. Plus qu'un an et tu pourras enfin exercer.

\- Je m'en contrefiche Bella. Je ne veux pas te laisser tomber.

Je lui prend les mains. La **tentation** de lui dire de rester est grande mais je n'en n'ai pas le droit.

\- Edward tu ne me laisse pas tomber. Tu as été avec moi depuis le premier jour et tu seras encore présent mais différemment. On s'appellera autant que possible et j'attends des comptes rendus quotidiens par mail.

\- Je te le promet. Mais je veux que tu me fasse également une promesse.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Promets-moi de te battre et de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on te trouve un donneur.

\- Je ferais mon possible.

\- Non pas ton possible! Tu ne dois pas laisser tomber!

\- D'accord je ne laisserais pas tomber, mais il faut aussi te dire que rien ne garantit qu'on trouve quelqu'un de compatible.

\- Tu seras greffée il ne peut en être autrement! Fin de la discussion!

Je n'insiste pas. Je ne laisserais pas tomber, mais si mon histoire doit mal se finir, même ma volonté n'y pourra rien.

Une semaine plus tard Edward partait. Cela me déchirait le cœur mais son avenir en dépendait. Lui au moins il était sûr d'en avoir un...

Alice l'a accompagné afin de l'aider à s'installer. Emmett, Carlisle et Esmé ont pris le relais auprès de moi, je n'étais donc jamais seule.

Peu de temps après le départ d'Alice et Edward, alors que je commençais à vraiment manquer de forces et perdre espoir, la nouvelle que je n'attendais plus m'était annoncée. J'allais être greffée! Grâce aux affiches que les Cullen ont mis partout en ville et tous les appels aux dons d'organes qu'ils ont fait, une personne a souhaité m'aider et par je ne sais quel miracle elle était compatible!

La première personne que j'ai avertie était Edward.

\- Bella c'est formidable! Je t'avais dit de ne pas lâcher, que ce jour arriverait!

\- Oui tu l'a dit et tu avais raison. Je suis juste déçue de ne pas pouvoir remercier le donneur ou la donneuse.

\- Cette personne ne doit pas chercher les remerciements. Elle veut juste faire une bonne action, c'est très admirable.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Je suis tellement heureuse Edward. J'aimerais que tu sois là. Mais lorsque nous nous reverrons je vivrais enfin normalement.

\- J'aurais aimé être là aussi crois moi. J'aurais des choses à te dire à mon retour. Mais pour l'instant tu penses à ta greffe. Donc repos total jusqu'à l'opération!

\- Oui docteur.

\- Je dois te laisser, Alice te téléphonera ce soir. Pour l'instant elle fait les boutiques pour me trouver des rideaux. Tu la connais lorsqu'il s'agit de décoration...

\- Oui je la connais, bon courage.

\- Je vais en avoir besoin.

Ma greffe a eu lieu deux jours plus tard. Après quelques soucis, je pouvais enfin sortir de l'hôpital. La greffe était un succès. Ma convalescence passée, ( bichonnée par les Cullen ) j'ai pu repenser à trouver un travail.

La chance semblait être à nouveau de mon côté, lorsqu'un responsable du journal de Forks m'a contactée afin de me proposer une place de photographe dans son équipe. Il est prêt à aménager des horaires flexibles dans le cas où ma santé me causerait problème, mais je pense pouvoir gérer. J'ai donc de suite accepté et prévenu la famille et Edward.

Nous nous sommes écrit chaque jour pendant un an. La distance ne changeait rien et mes sentiments sont devenus plus forts encore. Il a passé avec brio ses examens. C'est donc le Docteur Cullen, spécialiste en ophtalmologie, que nous allons retrouver.

*Fin du Flashback*

Perdue dans mes souvenirs, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'Alice avait terminé mon maquillage.

\- Ho hey la Terre appelle Bella.

\- Désolée j'étais dans la Lune. Je repensais à tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières années.

\- Je vois. Écoutes ça a été dur mais ce soir c'est ton soir. Un an que ton chemin s'est éclairé. Il faut en profiter. Et Edward rentre à la maison, son diplôme en poche. Ça se fête aussi. Alors plus de nostalgie et en route. En plus tu es magnifique il faut que tout le monde le voit.

\- Pas besoin que tout le monde me voit mais pour le reste tu as raison, il faut célébrer tout ça.

Nous nous dirigeons dans le jardin, qui, pour l'événement a été transformé en lieu féerique. Alice a vraiment bien travaillé.

Les convives sont déjà là. Il ne manque plus qu'Edward. Je dois admettre que j'ai hâte de le retrouver enfin en chair et en os et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire. Alice m'abandonne me laissant seule et extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'est avec soulagement que je vois Esmé au loin et me dirige vers elle.

\- Vous devez être tellement fière de votre fils.

\- Ho oui énormément. C'est d'autant plus une fierté, car le premier mois qu'il a manqué était très important. Il a donc dû énormément travailler afin de combler son retard mais il s'en est donné les moyens.

Je sais que ce n'est pas poli de s'immiscer dans une discussion mais je ne peux me retenir.

\- Comment ça il a loupé un mois?

\- Ho Bella ma chérie tu es là. Tu es magnifique. Cette fête est très réussie. Alice et toi avez fait des merveilles.

\- Merci beaucoup Esmé mais pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'Edward a manqué un mois? Il est pourtant partit dans les temps.

Esmé allait me répondre mais Alice vient nous couper.

\- Bella il faut que tu fasses un discours.

\- Quoi? Non hors de question!

\- Alleeez coopères un peu.

\- Jamais!

\- Alors Mademoiselle Swan on est toujours aussi timide à ce que j'entends.

Je n'ose pas me retourner. C'est Edward, il est vraiment là. Alice lui saute dans les bras.

\- Haaaa Edward tu es enfin là!

\- Eh oui petite sœur je suis là. Tu m'a manqué. Mais ma parole tu es une vrai femme maintenant. J'espère que papa ne te laisses plus sortir.

\- N'importe quoi. Et puis papa serait gonflé de me dire quelque chose vu les libertés que tu as eues… Et en parlant de vrai femme, tu pourrais saluer Bella.

Je me retourne. Mon Dieu il est encore plus beau qu'avant son départ!

\- Bella c'est bien toi?

\- Salut Edward.

\- Tu es resplendissante! Viens là.

Il m'enlace un long moment, tout en me disant à quel point il est heureux d'être à la maison. Alice s'est éclipsée, nous laissant seuls pour nos retrouvailles.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ici. C'est formidable. Encore félicitations pour ton diplôme. Tu as tenu bon tu peux être fier de toi.

\- Merci beaucoup Bella. Ton soutien a été très important pour moi.

\- Tu as été là pour moi, il était normal que je le sois également.

\- A ce propos, tu as l'air en pleine forme. Tu vas bien? Pas de problèmes avec la greffe et ton traitement anti rejet?

\- Non tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste triste de ne pas pouvoir remercier la personne qui m'a sauvée mais je profite de chaque jour à 200%.

\- C'est très bien comme ça. Dis moi est-ce que tu serais d'accord qu'on s'isole un instant pour discuter tranquillement?

\- Bien sûre. On va dans le local de la piscine intérieure?

\- Bonne idée.

Nous partons en direction de la piscine. Je vais enfin savoir de quoi il voulait me parler. Il semble tendu c'est étrange. Est-ce que cette année de séparation a changé le lien qui nous unissait?

Nous prenons place sur les chaises longues.

\- Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler?

\- Voilà, c'est difficile mais je ne peux plus le garder pour moi. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre si tu le veux bien.

\- Tu m'inquiètes mais promis je ne te couperais pas.

\- J'ai hésité de te parler avant de partir, puis je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le moment. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ça alors que tu luttais pour ta vie. Mais maintenant c'est différent, d'autant plus que je ne vais plus partir.

Bella tu es ma meilleure amie, tu fais partie de la famille et je t'adore. Je peux te le dire maintenant, j'ai eu très peur que tu lâches la rampe. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre. Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté non seulement parce que tu es mon amie mais aussi parce que… je…

Il souffle un coup puis reprend.

\- Je t'aime Bella!

Je suis sous le choc. Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de dire qu'il m'aimait ou j'ai rêvé?

\- Dis quelque chose je t'en prie.

\- Est-ce que tu es un rêve?

\- Est-ce que je suis un rêve?

Il éclate de rire puis s'approche de moi et dépose sa douce main sur ma joue.

\- Non Bella je ne suis pas un rêve.

\- Tu veux bien me répéter ce que tu viens de dire?

Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Je t'aime Bella.

Je n'arrive pas à parler tant je suis sous le choc. Edward, guidé par son angoisse apparente se relève et commence à marcher de long en large.

\- Je sais que c'est inattendu et que je gâche sûrement tout mais je ne pouvais plus taire mes sentiments, il fallait que tu le sache même si cet amour reste à sens unique. Et je…

Je me lève à mon tour afin de le rejoindre et le stopper.

\- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

\- Tu quoi?

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant et se jette sur mes lèvres. Nous échangeons alors le baiser le plus fougueux et passionné que j'ai connu. Malheureusement le manque d'air se fait sentir, je dois donc m'éloigner afin de reprendre mon souffle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward recule et tombe dans la piscine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête.

\- Ne ris pas! Comment je vais faire maintenant?

\- Est-ce que tu as un autre costume?

\- Oui mais dans ma chambre et il est exclu que je sorte dans cet état.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais le chercher.

\- Merci tu es un ange.

\- C'est drôle j'ai tendance à dire pareil pour toi et ta famille. Je fais vite.

\- Je ne bouge pas.

Je fais un rapide aller-retour et revient avec le costume sec et un linge. Edward grelotte au bord de la piscine.

\- Ça va aller?

\- Oui une fois que j'aurais mis des vêtements secs ça sera bon. Merci mille fois.

\- De rien, je ne voudrais pas que tes invités pensent que tu as craqué et que tu t'es jeté dans la piscine.

\- C'est trop aimable. Mais avant que je ne me change… Tu m'aimes vraiment Bella? Tu ne me dit pas ça par pitié?

\- Je t'ai aimé à la seconde où je t'ai rencontré et pourtant je ne voyait que d'un œil. Ta présence pendant tous les mois qui ont suivi n'ont fait que confirmer mon coup de foudre. Je n'aurais jamais pu espérer que ça soit réciproque.

\- Je me disais la même chose. Tout ce temps perdu.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous maintenant.

\- Oui.

\- Bon changes toi avant d'attraper froid.

Il retire sa chemise qui est complètement mouillée. Je découvre qu'il a une cicatrice. Étrange je ne l'ai jamais vue et Esmé ne m'a jamais raconté qu'il s'était blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait là?

\- Ho je suis tombé en vélo.

\- Edward on ne se fait pas une telle cicatrice en tombant de vélo.

\- Si si je suis tombé sur une branche.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une andouille, on dirait la même que moi.

\- C'est ridicule, je n'ai jamais eu de greffe tu le sais bien.

Il est fuyant d'un coup. Il me cache quelque chose. Puis je me souviens de ce qu'Esmé a dit tout à l'heure.

\- Au fait, j'ai surpris une discussion de ta maman. Elle disait que tu avais manqué un mois pour ta spécialisation. Tu es pourtant parti trois jours avant le début. Tu t'es perdu en chemin? Tu m'a pourtant dit que tout se passait bien.

\- Tu as dû mal comprendre.

\- Non j'ai très bien compris. Je ne suis pas sourde.

Edward ne répond toujours rien. Il se contente d'essuyer son torse afin de pouvoir mettre sa chemise sèche. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me cachent tous?

Soudain je fais le lien. Mais quelle idiote! Je suis photographe, en **théorie** , observer est mon métier mais je n'ai pas vu ce qui aurait dû me sauter aux yeux. Il a une cicatrice semblable à la mienne. Seul l'endroit change. C'est lui mon donneur!

Un tas d' **interrogations** me submergent, mais la première qui sort est…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit?

Il me tourne toujours le dos alors qu'il fini d'enfiler son pantalon. N'y tenant plus je lui attrape le bras et le force à me regarder. Je comprend de suite que ma déduction est la bonne.

\- Pourquoi Edward?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes redevable envers moi et que ça biaise toute notre relation.

\- Je le suis pourtant. Tu m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me remercie. Je veux juste que tu vives Bella! Que tu vives enfin la vie que tu mérites. Et je me suis sauvé avant toute chose. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi. J'ai mis du temps à passer les tests car je craignais qu'on m'annonce que je n'étais pas compatible avec toi et que je devrais me contenter de te regarder mourir à petit feu. Lorsque j'ai su que je pouvais être donneur j'étais fou de joie mais je ne voulais pas te mettre au courant. Ça a été un déchirement de te mentir et t'abandonner mais je savais que tu serais bien entourée.

\- Quand es-tu parti alors?

\- La semaine suivant ta greffe. Je passais te voir la nuit afin de m'assurer que tu allais bien.

\- Je t'ai vu une fois, j'ai cru que je rêvais.

\- Je sais. J'ai eu une trouille horrible. J'ai dû rester tranquille encore 3 semaines après ça. Alice était vraiment avec moi mais pas pour refaire la déco. Enfin pas entièrement du moins. Puis j'ai rejoint mon programme et rattrapé mon retard. Ça a été dur mais je le referais sans hésiter.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais je retire ce que j'ai dit. La chance était bel et bien de mon côté dès l'instant où j'ai quitté la maison de ma mère. A moins que ce ne soit une bonne étoile mais dans tous les cas je lui en suis reconnaissante.

\- A mon avis cette étoile s'appelle Charlie Swan et c'est nous qui avons eu de la chance. Je t'aime Bella.

\- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Plus que tout.

\- Allons rejoindre les autres. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à fêter.

Nous partons main dans la main afin de rejoindre le lieu de réception, où la fête bat son plein. Tout le monde comprend rapidement que nous sommes ensemble, ce qui ne semble pas les étonner. Esmé m'envoie un baiser dans les airs avant de rejoindre son mari, Emmett et Alice. Les Cullen comprennent que je suis au courant alors qu'Edward m'invite à danser.

Notre lien était déjà très fort sans que je ne sache ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je l'aime plus que tout et maintenant je peux dire qu'il fait partie de moi, de toutes les façons possibles. Et surtout je garderais toujours à l'esprit qu'il ne faut en aucun cas perdre espoir...

* * *

 _Je tiens juste à préciser que malgré les recherches que j'ai effectuées sur les insuffisances rénales, cet OS reste un pur fruit de mon imagination, avec les éventuelles erreurs que cela implique._

 _J'espère ne pas avoir trop dit de bêtises par rapport à la maladie de Bella et surtout je ne veux blesser personne. Ce n'est vraiment pas le but. ;) Bises. Véro-MissV_


End file.
